


A Seattle Shooting Star

by rhapsodyinindigo



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Wishing Star
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhapsodyinindigo/pseuds/rhapsodyinindigo
Summary: Niles gets a second chanceSet in an AU after the events of S04 E06 Mixed Doubles
Relationships: Niles Crane/Daphne Moon
Kudos: 7





	A Seattle Shooting Star

“Just think Dr. Crane, if you and I were both at different points of our lives, it could’ve been us who had met.” Daphne Moon cooed, fiddling with the stem of her wine glass. She looked beautiful in the low light of the singles bar, and he wondered how anyone could bring themselves to break her heart. 

She was unaware of the knife she was twisting in his heart. How could she be? It’s not like he’d actually worked up the courage it would take to tell her how he felt. He choked out a reply, stumbled through the rest of the night, and made his way home. Home was maybe a misnomer for the bachelor pad he returned to. It was devoid of any human touches, let alone feminine ones. He found himself on his balcony, staring up at the stars. A flash crossed the sky. Childish, he thought as he closed his eyes to wish, but what harm could it do? He finished his nightcap and sloughed off to bed. Never had he been more grateful for his head to hit a pillow. 

The next morning, Niles woke up to the sound of an alarm clock. He didn’t immediately feel different, no not different at all. He had plans with his father that day, so he headed over to Frasier’s apartment. After driving through the Seattle streets, he went upstairs. His heart still heavy from the night before. He didn’t want to deal with his father. He could handle neither his disappointment, nor his smugness. He knocked on the door and was greeted by an unfamiliar face. He had steeled himself to see Daphne, but was both grateful and baffled to find a different woman at the door. 

“Niles! How are you?” she chirped. How did this unfamiliar woman know his name? He settled that his father must have mentioned he was coming over. Still, that didn’t explain the familiar friendliness she greeted him with. Nevertheless, he headed inside. Surprisingly the woman kept on chattering. 

“I heard Roz is planning to take you to the same singles bar she took me to last night! Oh you’ll have such a good time.” she prattled on in a lilt that was quite a bit different then the one he was used to. What could she mean? How could she know? He decided to simply play along. He floated hazily through the interaction, taking his dad to a lunch he could have sworn they had yesterday. Having conversations he felt like were reruns. Maybe it was good Marty was living with Frasier. Maybe he needed that support. Later that day, Niles received a call from Roz confirming their plans. Plans he had thought he had already seen through. 

He arrived at the bar at 8 pm sharp and had to linger outside to wait for Roz. When she arrived she swept him inside, plopping him down on the bar stool. He could feel a woman slip onto the stool next to him. Oh god, he thought, here we go again. Roz spun him around before he could gather his thoughts. 

“Hello,” he said, nearly automatically “I’m Niles” 

“I’m Daphne!” a familiar voice chirped. He looked up, startled. Could it be? How did she not recognize him? She must be toying with him the way she did the other night. Come to think of it, maybe the whole world was toying with him. 

“How are you tonight?” she asked. He chose to play along, rolling the stem of his wine glass between his fingers. They chatted, feeling natural and intimate. He noticed as she spoke that there was no recognition in her eyes, she was seeing him through new eyes. Then he remembered the star last night. Or maybe tonight. This could all be a dream, afterall. 

They talked into the night, him becoming even more sure that she didn’t know him. Her becoming even more sure that she wanted to. As they downed the last bit of their red wine, they locked eyes. He was seeing her for the millionth time, and she was truly looking at him for the first. 

“Would you like to accompany me home?” he asked, resisting the quiver in his voice. 

“I’d love to” she purred. 

The next morning Niles Crane awoke next to Daphne Moon, and for once, it wasn’t a dream.


End file.
